


Soul Lovers

by SansTheSkeletonLesterMcLoughlinGoodkin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hugging, Kissing, Multi, Neck Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansTheSkeletonLesterMcLoughlinGoodkin/pseuds/SansTheSkeletonLesterMcLoughlinGoodkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A multi-chaptered story about frisk/sans and other charecters and maybe even smut later on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! this is a multichaptered story it is my first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the first chapter i am horrible at this as you have seen on my last story so have a go at this first chapter of undertale!!Frisk wakes up in the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok my storytelling of undertale sucks!!

Frisk woke up. The first thing she thought was "Where am I?" She had been in the hospital for 3 days because of some monster beat her up and left her.Sans had appeared at her side first.He had been searching for her for several hours until finding her lying on the ground near Hotland. He had teleported to her and picked her up.He took her to the nearest place he could think of. Toriels house.After he had arrived there Toriel had immediatly taken her to the hospital and she went into a coma for 3 days.

 

The first thing she saw was him.Sans the skeleton. She was soo happy to see him and he was happy to see her."What happened?"She asked. "We found you near Hotland bloody,and very,very weak."Sans replied."Where's Mom?" "She went back home before you woke up,like 20 minutes ago." She sighed and then groaned in pain as she tried to get up. "Whoa Whoa Kiddo!!! You're gonna hurt youself!!" "i have to go home." "Kiddo Stop trying to hurt yourself a ton---""DONT FINISH THAT SENTENCE SANS!!" "A skeleton!!" She starts giggling wincing in pain."ok kid lets get you back in bed" "OK,Sans" "i want to go home tomorrow." "Ok,Kiddo"She falls back asleep.He gently taps her  in what would be a kiss on her forhead then gently presses his teeth to her mouth."I love you,Kid." he gets up beside her in the bed and falls asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go!! hope you enjoyed and i have tried to make any mistakes!! Expect maybe a few chapters a week.ALSO!! find out when she gets home and the big news toriel has!!

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!!


End file.
